Some Kind of Wonderful
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Short fluffy FlackStella. Two friends fall into quoting a favorite movie of theirs, and they end up playing out the whole scene.


**A/N: This one was just something I had to write. It's short and fluffy, but it was fun. A lot of the lines in the middle are from the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful" which is a great 80s movie you should all check out. Anyway, all characters belong to CBS, and the movie lines belong to...someone other than me. Basically, I own nothing and this is just for fun.**

"You're here late," Stella commented as she walked over to the desk.

Flack looked up at her and smiled ruefully. "Paperwork. What are you up to?"

"Paperwork. But I'm on my way out, too. I was actually wondering if you wanted to catch a movie."

He laughed. "And continue our string of bad 80s movies?"

"They haven't all been bad."

"True," he conceded. "Unfortunately, our movie night's gonna have to wait this week."

"Oh?" she asked. "You got a date?"

"I do, actually. I've had to call and reschedule twice already."

"So…All the arrangements have been made?" Stella asked with a smirk.

Don chuckled. "Yep."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

He frowned for a second, before he realized that they were quoting one of their favorite movies. Fighting back a smile, he looked down at the papers on his desk and decided to play along.

"Whatever comes to mind, Stell."

"Right. You wanna maybe plan it out a little?"

"It'll sound false. I wanna be…true to my instincts."

It took a little for Stella to not laugh at that, even though she knew it was just Flack quoting the character. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the desk, the light in her eyes dancing.

"Don't think I'm being weird, but what if – what IF – she…wants you to kiss her?"

Don gave her the most innocent face he could. "Well, then…I guess I'll just _have_ to kiss her."

"Amanda Jones is no minor leaguer who will be swept off her feet at the touch of your amateur lips."

He almost burst out laughing when she named his date Amanda Jones. It seemed they were going to play this scene out as exactly as they could. "Gee, thanks."

"This babe has plenty of battle scars."

Flack chuckled. "I think I can handle it."

"Great. Well, I just think, maybe, you should consider whether or not you feel you can deliver a kiss that kills."

He raised his eyes to hers, smirking. "What? You think I can't?"

She shrugged, smirking back. "If you say you can, you probably can."

"Well no, Stell. I'm no expert or anything."

She couldn't help but let out a little laugh at that. "Well, no, it's fine. I was just going to work on it with you, but if you're comfortable," She lifted herself onto his desk and sat on the edge, crossing one leg over the other, "great."

A little voice in the back of his head wondered just how far they were going to take this, but Don couldn't bring himself to stop now.

"How do you work on it?" he asked, this time not quite meeting her gaze.

She thought for a moment, her mind racing through the same questions as his, but also coming to the same conclusion. Lowering her eyelids a little, she gave him a smoldering look.

"Pretend I'm a girl." Don laughed and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, pretend I'm her. _Amanda_. I know it's a stretch, but try it." He laughed again, but didn't make a move, obviously waiting for her. Stella tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Come here."

He did as he was told, setting the papers down on the desk before he moved right in front of her. For a long moment, they just looked at one another, before Stella remembered her lines.

"Okay…" She swallowed and licked her lips. "What do you do with your hands?"

"That depends –"

"It doesn't depend," she countered. "They go on her hips."

"Okay."

She smiled at him. "Do it," she said quietly.

She took his hands and guided them to her hips, making sure that he held her tightly. But with his hands finally on her, Stella automatically looped her arms around his neck, and she vaguely realized that she had missed a couple of lines. She didn't care.

"She'll probably do this," she said, her voice shaking slightly as her fingers ran up and down the back of his neck.

Flack's eyes were locked with hers. "How do you know?" he asked, his voice deep.

Stella smiled. "I watch a lot of TV. Now close your eyes."

He did as he was told, and Stella realized that this was the point of no return. She could end it right here, laughing it all off and leaving him to his date. Or she could do the one thing she had wanted to do for the past few months. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

When her lips touched his, any memory of the movie flew out of his head. Flack tightened his hold on her, sighing softly as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Stella pulled him closer, one of her hands moving up to his hair, while the other traveled down and fisted in the front of his shirt.

Flack wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. But his lungs were burning and his head was swimming, and he had to pull back finally to catch his breath. Leaning his forehead against hers, he slowly opened his eyes and realized that her legs were wrapped around him tightly, and her lips were red and swollen from his kisses. He reached up and brushed his fingers against her mouth, letting his touch linger before reaching down and picking his cell phone up off the desk.

Stella frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked, still a little breathless.

Flack smiled and kissed her again. "Canceling my date."


End file.
